


tulip

by sxftmelody



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Optional Major Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxftmelody/pseuds/sxftmelody
Summary: Jiwoo works at a dog shelter.Jungeun needs a dog.





	1. Chapter 1

Jiwoo’s exhausted. She’s been working nonstop at the dog shelter that she had gotten up and running last month but there’s  **still** so much for her to do. 

 

Owning a business is hard—she knew it would be—but she didn’t realize it’d be  **this** hard. Although she’s been getting a lot of support from family and friends, Jiwoo’s just been so  **tired** —all she wants is to save dogs and find good homes for them! Why is that so hard?!

 

She sits in her apartment living room alone, sighing at all the paperwork in front of her. She has so much to read and so much to sign, so many people to call and so many people to meet with. Glancing at the clock on her wall, she realizes it’s nearly one in the morning and then it dawns on her that she has to get up early the next morning to meet with contractors. 

 

She lets out a deep breath, puffing up her cheeks. The papers are going to have to wait.

 

Jiwoo leaves the papers as they are as she hurries to the bathroom to quickly wash up and get ready for bed.

 

—

 

“Morning, Boss,” Yerim greets from the front office with a wide smile. 

 

Jiwoo had just gotten done with her meeting and had rushed back over to the shelter as soon as she could.

 

“Hey, Yerim, how are you?” Jiwoo responds with a bright smile. Yerim’s the younger cousin of Jiwoo’s best friend, Sooyoung. 

 

She’d been almost as excited as Jiwoo was when she heard about the dog shelter opening, immediately asking if she could get a job there.

 

Jiwoo couldn’t say no.

 

“I’m doing good,” Yerim replies as Jiwoo moves to get behind the counter, reaching for some papers, “How was the meeting?”

 

“It went well,” Jiwoo hums, laughing as Yerim hops out of her way so she can get another stack of papers that was across the counter, “has anybody else come in?”

 

“Nope,” Yerim answers.

 

“Is Yeojin here?” Jiwoo asks.

 

“Yeojin’s out back feeding the dogs right now,” Yerim replies before furrowing her eyebrows when she hears Yeojin squealing, “at least, that’s what she  **told me** she was doing.”

 

Jiwoo shakes her head with a smile as she carries the stack of paper in her arms towards her small office, “Tell me why I hired two high schoolers to work here again?”

 

Yerim smiles brightly, “Because you love us! You’re going to miss us when summer ends, I know it.”

 

“Keep telling yourself that, kid,” Jiwoo laughs, pushing open the office door and walking in. It’s a dingy little room with the only pieces of furniture being a desk and two chairs in front of it, but it works. Throughout the day, Jiwoo’s  **barely** in there for more than a few minutes.

 

She dumps the papers on her desk, makes a mental note to pick them up before she leaves later that night, and walks back out. She hears more squealing coming from down the hall (amongst the barking of the dogs) and sighs.

 

Yerim’s taking a call on the phone as Jiwoo walks through the hall, making her way towards the large room in which the dogs are kept.

 

When she gets there, she spots Yeojin on the ground with an older dog named Bruce jumping on her. Other workers greet her with bright smiles as she walks by. Jiwoo responds with high-pitched ‘hello’s and ‘how are you’s which are enough to make their already bright smiles widen.

 

Nearing Yeojin, Jiwoo laughs at the scene. “Yeojin, what are you doing?” she asks, walking closer and opening the gate between her and Yeojin, “I don’t pay you to  **play** with the dogs.”

 

“You don’t pay me at all!” Yeojin replies immediately with another squeal. She manages to fend off Bruce’s playful attacks, getting up from the ground and dusting herself off, “Besides, I already finished feeding the dogs.”

 

“Then you can help give them baths!” Jiwoo orders with a smile, and although Yeojin groans, she smiles afterwards and gives Bruce one last pat on the head before exiting the cage.

 

-

 

Jiwoo spends the next couple of hours checking in on the dogs and her workers, lending a hand whenever she can. 

 

She gets a call when she’s in the middle of helping clean some of the cages.

 

“Hello?” Jiwoo says into the phone, handing the hose in her hand to one of the workers next to her.

 

“Jiwoo!” 

 

It’s Yerim.

 

“There’s been another dog dropped off,” she says.

 

Jiwoo exits the cage and starts walking towards the lobby, “I’m on the way.”

 

-

 

The blonde pitbull is barely three months old and is shy out of her wits. There’s a small gash on her hind left leg that makes Jiwoo frown.

 

“Does she have a name?” Jiwoo looks up to Yerim, who hands her the leash.

 

“No, she’s literally  **just** been dropped off,” Yerim says, “The guy who dropped her off said he found her on the side of the road.”

 

“Okay,” Jiwoo hums, “I’m going to bring her to the clinic. Can you write her in as Tulip?”

 

“We’re naming her  _ Tulip _ ?” Yerim opens up a large book and grabs a pen from the side of the counter.

 

“Yeah,” Jiwoo nods, carefully scooping up the small dog and making her way towards the front door, “I’ll be back in a bit.”

 

-

 

Tulip pees in Jiwoo’s car (good thing Jiwoo had put down a training pad) and whines the entire way to the vet. 

 

Jiwoo drives with one hand on the wheel and one hand scratching behind Tulip’s ears.

 

—

 

For the next month, Jiwoo gets to the shelter at five in the morning and the first thing she does each day is check in on the pitbull. Yerim tells her to just adopt Tulip for herself, but Jiwoo’s not sure she can handle a pet right now—not if she was still adjusting having to run the shelter.

 

However, when Jiwoo’s called down to the front desk by Yerim because someone had called the shelter after seeing Tulip’s picture on their website, Jiwoo feels a bit heartbroken.

 

She walks slowly down the hall, phone gripped tightly in her hand. 

 

When she gets to the front lobby, she doesn’t expect to see a beautiful brunette standing in front of the counter. Jiwoo puts on her usual bright smile despite the anxiousness in her heart.

 

“Hello! You must be the person who called for Tulip,” she tries to keep her voice excited and welcoming, “I’m Jiwoo, the owner of the shelter.”

 

“I’m Jungeun,” the brunette responds.

 

Jiwoo hums, “So, here for Tulip, huh?”

 

Yerim shoots her a sad look, “Jiwoo, you know that we can just—”

 

“Nonsense,” Jiwoo shakes her head before looking at the brunette, who’s just staring at her, eyebrows raised slightly, “come this way. I’ll show you where Tulip is.”

 

“I assume Yerim’s caught you up to speed with all the paperwork and information at the front desk?” Jiwoo asks as they walk down the hallway.

 

“Yes,” the woman replies with a nod, “she seemed a bit surprised that I called for Tulip— _ sad _ , even.”

 

Jiwoo laughs it off, holding the door open to the kennels for the brunette, who thanks her.

 

“We got Tulip a month ago and she’s only just started to warm up to us. Everyone here has gotten a bit attached to her,” Jiwoo explains, walking to the furthest cage from the door.

 

Tulip jumps up at the sight of Jiwoo, barking happily.

 

“Here she is,” Jiwoo gestures, looking at the brunette, “would you like to go in and pet her?”

 

“May I?” Jungeun responds cautiously.

 

“Of course,” Jiwoo grins, moving forward to unlatch the door and goes in first with the girl behind her.

 

“Tulip, this  **might** be your new owner,” Jiwoo says softly, kneeling down and allowing the little pitbull to lick at her hands, “you have to be nice to her, okay?”

 

The brunette crouches down next to Jiwoo, “She likes you.”

 

Jiwoo can’t help but pout a little as she nods, “Like I said: we’ve all gotten attached to her.”

 

When Jiwoo looks away from Tulip, she spots the brunette staring at her. Her face immediately flames up as she looks away.

 

“ _ Here _ —why don’t you pet her?” Jiwoo insists.

 

Jungeun hums and turns her attention towards the little dog. She reaches out slowly before she retracts her hand just as Tulip’s about to sniff it.

 

Jiwoo looks at her curiously, keeping a hand on Tulip’s body to keep her from wandering off.

 

Jungeun looks down at the ground, embarrassed, “I—ah, I’ve never had a dog before.”

 

“Ah,” Jiwoo nods understandably, “first dog, huh?”

 

“Yeah,” Jungeun replies, “I… I bought a book on how to train dogs, though.”

 

Jiwoo can’t help but laugh at the confession and immediately apologizes, “Sorry, sorry, I’m not laughing  **at** you, I just think it’s nice that you bought a  **book** on that. It shows you’re serious about this!”

 

Despite knowing Jiwoo’s intentions aren’t bad, Jungeun’s still embarrassed.

 

Jiwoo feels bad that she thinks the pink tinge on Jungeun’s cheeks looks  **cute** , so she clears her throat.

 

“Here, Tulip’s only a baby so even if she bites you, it won’t hurt!” she holds out her hand to Jungeun, who stares at it for a second before placing her own hand on top.

 

Jiwoo carefully brings Jungeun’s hand towards Tulip’s head and the small pitbull starts to sniff before she licks at Jungeun’s fingers.

 

“See? She’s friendly,” Jiwoo says reassuringly, “Tulip’s one of the calmest puppies I’ve ever had a chance of meeting.”

 

“That’s saying a lot, isn’t it?” Jungeun looks over to the girl by her side, raising an eyebrow, “I mean— _ you own a dog shelter _ .”

 

Jiwoo laughs again and nods, “Yeah, no, you’re right. That is saying a lot.”

 

She doesn’t realize she’s still holding onto Jungeun’s hand until she feels Jungeun’s fingers flex as she’s petting Tulip. Jiwoo pulls her hand away and uses it to scratch Tulip behind her ears. The small pitbull is  **loving** the attention she’s receiving.

 

“Tulip’s a special one,” Jiwoo hums, “and she’s all yours today if you sign a couple more papers.”

 

“Can I ask you a question?” Jungeun says in reply.

 

“Sure, go ahead,” Jiwoo responds, looking over to the brunette.

 

“Do you own a dog yourself?” she asks.

 

Jiwoo lets out a little pout and shakes her head, “I’m not at home enough to have a dog. I don’t think it’d be fair if I got one and left it all alone at home,” she then gestures around to the kennels, “besides—I have plenty of dogs here!”

 

Jungeun smiles because Jiwoo’s just so… bright.

 

“I see,” Jungeun nods, “I can tell you’re a bit attached to Tulip, though.”

 

“I’m attached to all of my dogs—but I love seeing them get forever homes,” Jiwoo replies truthfully.

 

“That’s very kind of you, Jiwoo,” Jungeun says quietly as Tulip licks at her hand, “I think I’d like to get those papers now.”

 

“Right!” Jiwoo nods as she scoops Tulip into her arms. The pitbull licks at her face and Jiwoo giggles as she and Jungeun make their way out of the cage and back down the hall.

 

“Do you want to hold her?” Jiwoo says to Jungeun, pausing in her steps.

 

Jungeun widens her eyes, “Oh God, no—I might drop her.”

 

“You won’t,” Jiwoo shakes her head, taking a step towards Jungeun who already starts to hold out her arms for Tulip, “she’s like a baby. You can just cradle her—no, don’t do  **that** —put your arms like mine—okay,  **there** .”

 

Tulip’s nestled in Jungeun’s arms, licking Jungeun’s cheek. Jungeun makes a face and cranes her neck to get Tulip to stop licking at her.

 

Jiwoo laughs and shakes her head, “Okay, let’s go get you those papers.”

 

-

 

Jiwoo doesn’t get the chance to say goodbye to Tulip (or Jungeun) before they leave because she’s needed elsewhere in the shelter. She presses a quick kiss to Tulip’s head and waves to Jungeun before handing Yerim the adoption papers and hurrying down the hall.

 

(She tries to pretend she doesn’t have tears in her eyes at the thought of no longer seeing Tulip.)

 

An hour later, when Jiwoo’s passing by the front counter to get to her office, Yerim calls out to her.

 

“Hey, Boss!”

 

“Yerim, what’s up?” Jiwoo raises her eyebrows, walking over to the counter.

 

Yerim hands her a post-it note, “The lady from earlier wanted me to give you this.”

 

Jiwoo takes the note and widens her eyes when she sees that it’s a phone number.

 

Yerim lets out a scandalous  _ ‘oooooooooooh’ _ and Jiwoo feels her head spin.

 

—

 

It’s a bit past midnight when Jiwoo finally gathers enough courage to text the number.

 

**[Jiwoo]: hello? jungeun?**

 

She gets a reply back almost immediately.

 

**[Jungeun]: Ah, you got my post-it note.**

 

**[Jiwoo]: yeah yerim wouldn’t let me live it down ;-;**

 

**[Jungeun]: Sorry about that.**

 

**[Jiwoo]: it’s okay!**

 

**[Jiwoo]: if you don’t mind me asking, though… why did you give me your number?**

 

Jiwoo holds her breath as she waits for Jungeun to type out her response.

 

**[Jungeun]: I wanted to give you more opportunities to see Tulip.**

 

**[Jungeun]: And I figured you’re the best bet I have if I want to learn about caring for a dog (outside of YouTube videos, Google searches, and books).**

 

And Jiwoo tries really hard not to smile at her phone because she thinks that’s adorable.

 

(She fails.)

 

**[Jiwoo]: makes sense! i’m honored to be of help to you LOL**

 

**[Jiwoo]: how is tulip right now?**

 

**[Jungeun]: She’s sleeping.**

 

**[Jungeun]: Hold on.**

 

Jiwoo blinks at the text and nearly drops her phone when it vibrates once more in her hand. Jungeun’s sent a picture of Tulip all cuddled up on a red dog bed.

 

Jiwoo sends back a bunch of heart emojis.

 

**[Jiwoo]: she’s so cute!!!!!!!!!!!**

 

**[Jiwoo]: aaaahh i miss her**

 

**[Jungeun]: I’m pretty sure she misses you, too. She kept crying earlier. I didn’t know what to do.**

 

**[Jiwoo]: that’s usually how most pups are when they first get home. she’ll warm up to you soon enough!**

 

**[Jungeun]: I hope so.**

 

**[Jungeun]: Ah, it’s late. I’ll let you go to sleep now.**

 

**[Jiwoo]: it’s ok! i was the one texting you this late… i didn’t think you’d respond ><**

 

**[Jungeun]: I was doing some work. This was a nice break, though.**

 

**[Jiwoo]: you’re not going to sleep after this?**

 

**[Jungeun]: No, I have more work to do.**

 

**[Jiwoo]: :( get some rest soon. i’ll stop distracting you and let you get your work done so you can sleep soon~**

 

**[Jiwoo]: i expect more pictures of tulip tomorrow!**

 

**[Jungeun]: Haha, okay. Goodnight.**

 

**[Jiwoo]: goodnight!!**

 

-

 

Jungeun finally finishes looking over some contracts at around two in the morning. She sighs and runs a hand through her hair, leaning back against her office chair.

 

When she hears a small whimper, she looks over to Tulip, who’s still asleep. 

 

The small pup is crying  **in her sleep** and Jungeun had almost forgotten she’d adopted the dog until hearing her just now. 

 

_ So much for wanting to be a good dog owner…  _

 

With a small pool of guilt bubbling in her stomach, the businesswoman stands from her chair quietly and makes her way over to Tulip’s dog bed that’s still much too big for the small puppy.

 

She kneels down and presses her thumb against the dog’s head, scratching gently behind her ears with her middle and index fingers.

 

Almost immediately, the whimpering dies down and Tulip seems to go back to a content sleeping state. A little leg twitch from Tulip, the ones you’d expect if the dog were dreaming about chasing a bunny, is enough to make Jungeun’s lips curl up.

 

At the same time, Jungeun can’t help but think of the girl with the bright smile as she stares at Tulip’s face.

 

She’d been wanting to get a dog for almost a year now but she had been too busy to even consider it. Now that her career is (more-or-less) established and the workload (though it is still a lot) is stabilizing, she’s decided to get a dog. 

 

Her friend, Jinsol, had always mentioned how lonely Jungeun seemed to be whenever she’d visit, telling her how empty her penthouse seemed and how little friends she had besides her. 

 

Jungeun had just called her a bitch and told her to help make dinner— _ and that was that _ .

 

Now that Jungeun’s actually gotten a dog and she’s actually interacted with people  _ outside  _ of work, she genuinely thinks that this little dog might actually manage to fix her loneliness. 

 

(Jungeun wonders if perhaps the girl with the bright smile can fix it, too.)

 

—

 

The next time Jiwoo sees Jungeun in person is nearly a month later. The two girls had been texting pretty consistently with their messages consisting of Jungeun sending Jiwoo pictures of Tulip, Jiwoo sending Jungeun links for good dog toys, and the like. 

 

However, Jungeun still hasn’t spoken of a date where she’d meet up with Jiwoo in real life and that’s why when Jiwoo spots the brunette walk into the kennel area, her heart leaps.

 

“ _ Jungeun _ !” she hurries over and then sees the happy pitbull next to her, “Tulip!”

 

Jiwoo kneels down as the pitbull jumps up and licks her face.

 

“Thought I’d surprise you,” Jungeun says as she kneels down as well, patting Tulip’s stomach. Jiwoo’s smile is out-of-this-world as she laughs in excitement, her laugh sounding more like a high-pitched squeal, really.

 

“This is the  **best** surprise!  _ Oh _ , Tulip has gotten so big!”

 

Jiwoo places multiple kisses on the dog’s head and then she looks at Jungeun, narrowing her eyes pointedly, “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”

 

Jungeun shrugs, her own smile widening as she takes note of how happy Jiwoo looks, “I was going to go to the pet store, and the shelter’s on the way, so…”

 

Jiwoo’s eyes are  _ twinkling _ , “Well, I’m glad you stopped by,” she says, “as much as I love when you send me photos of Tulip, nothing beats seeing this  _ little bugger _ in real life.”

 

Jungeun nods and moves her head away as Tulip tries to lick her cheek, “Yeah, well, I’m sure Tulip’s very happy to see you, too,” she goes to stand up and Jiwoo follows her, “I should probably get going now. I need to get Tulip’s dog-sitter enough food for the week.”

 

“Dog-sitter?” Jiwoo repeats with a slight frown, “For the week?”

 

Jungeun smiles at the confusion displayed very expressively in Jiwoo’s face/eyebrows. 

 

(She thinks Jinsol might have some competition in that regard.)

 

“I’m going on a business trip so I’m going to hire a dogsitter,”

 

Jiwoo tilts her head, “I could dogsit for free.”

 

Jungeun’s eyes widen, “What? Really?”

 

“Of course!” Jiwoo smiles as Tulip jumps up onto her, “I love Tulip!”

 

“I don’t want to be a bother, really,” Jungeun shakes her head, “you must be busy with the shelter and—”

 

“Don’t be silly, Jungeun,” Jiwoo waves her off, “I can bring Tulip with me to the shelter. Everyone around here already loves her.”

 

Jungeun bites her lip in contemplation, and Jiwoo tries her hardest not to let her eyes wander. 

 

An idea pops up into her head as she perks up. Jungeun looks at her expectantly.

 

“It’s my break time, actually! I can go shopping with you and we can talk some more about the dog-sitter situation,” Jiwoo says, “but I’m for sure being your dog-sitter! I’m serious!”

 

Jungeun lets out a sigh because she has a feeling that Jiwoo won’t let up.

 

“Sure,” Jungeun nods, “I’ll call the dog-sitter and cancel.”

 

-

 

Tulip is much more relaxed in the car when she’s sitting on top of Jiwoo’s lap. 

 

“Poor baby,” Jiwoo cooes, “she’s  **shaking** . God, the first time I drove her in my car. She peed all over my seat!”

 

Jungeun laughs and nods, stopping at the traffic light. 

 

She reaches over and pets Tulip’s head, “She took a shit in my car when I brought her home that day.”

 

“No way,” Jiwoo gasps.

 

Jungeun lets out another laugh, turning back and placing both of her hands on the wheel, “Yes way.”

 

“Oh my God,” Jiwoo holds Tulip’s face in her hands and makes the dog look at her, “Tulip,  _ please  _ don’t pee or poo on me.”

 

Jungeun takes a quick glance over to the girl and grins at the scene. 

 

She starts to drive as soon as the light turns green.

 

-

 

Luckily, they arrive at the pet store without any accidents from Tulip, and Jiwoo hops out the car as soon as Jungeun puts it into park.

 

“Wait, her leash—” Jungeun holds the leash out, but Jiwoo closes the door and is on her merry way to the store entrance with Tulip in her arms before Jungeun can even finish her sentence. 

 

As Jiwoo literally  **skips** towards the entrance, Jungeun stares at the girl with an amused smile on her lips. 

 

She shakes her head and turns the ignition off before hurrying to catch up with Jiwoo and Tulip.

 

-

 

As they walk through the aisles, Jiwoo holds various toys up to Tulip’s mouth and squeaks them, trying to see which one she’d like.

 

“Jiwoo, we’re here to get  **food** for Tulip—not  **toys** ,” Jungeun says as she trails behind Jiwoo, who still has Tulip in her arms.

 

Jiwoo pauses, a hedgehog plushie in her hands, and turns to look at Jungeun.

 

“ **You** can go get the food.  **I** want to buy Tulip a toy,” she raises her eyebrows and waves Jungeun off playfully.

 

Jungeun rolls her eyes lightheartedly and shakes her head, “Come on, just choose a toy.”

 

Jiwoo smiles widely and squeaks the hedgehog toy in front of Tulip. 

 

No response.

 

Twelve toys later, Tulip finally decides she likes the bright pink penguin plushie enough to keep it clamped between her teeth. 

 

Jiwoo grins at a blank-faced Jungeun.

 

“This is the one,” she says.

 

Jungeun’s lips twitch as her emotionless facade breaks, which makes Jiwoo’s smile widen, and then Jungeun’s rolling her eyes again, turning on her heels to hide the smile that overtakes her.

 

“Let’s go get the food now.”

 

-

 

“If you want we can just drive to my apartment right now and drop the food off?” Jiwoo suggests as she and Jungeun get settled in the car with a bag of food in the backseat. 

 

Jungeun gives her a skeptical look, “Shouldn’t you be at  _ work _ ? How long is your break, exactly?”

 

Jiwoo laughs, “I already texted Yerim. I’m not needed. Besides, we’ll just drop the food off and then you can drop me back off at the shelter with Tulip!”

 

“You know I’m not letting you dog-sit Tulip without paying you, right?”

 

“Ugh, Jungeun!” Jiwoo groans as said girl turns on the car, “I  **like** Tulip, I don’t mind this at all!”

 

“I’m still paying you,” Jungeun says, peeling out of the parking spot and ignoring Jiwoo’s complaints.

 

-

 

“Ignore the mess,” Jiwoo says as she opens up her apartment door. 

 

Jungeun just grunts because the bag of food is  **heavy** .

 

When Jiwoo manages to get the door open, she immediately turns and helps Jungeun carry the bag. 

 

Tulip runs into Jiwoo’s apartment.

 

“Here, we can just set it down in the kitchen— _ Tulip, watch out _ —” Jiwoo nearly trips over the excited puppy. 

 

Jungeun and Jiwoo shuffle towards the kitchen together where they set the bag down on the ground. 

 

Jiwoo dusts her hands off and grins, “There!”

 

“Listen, Jiwoo, I can’t thank you enough for offering to dogsit,” Jungeun says as she watches Tulip jump onto Jiwoo’s couch.

 

“Stop thanking me,” Jiwoo grins, “and I’m still not letting you pay me.”

 

“Why not?” Jungeun raises her eyebrows, “Not even a little bit?”

 

“No,” Jiwoo huffs, crossing her arms.

 

“Fine,” Jungeun shrugs, “I’ll find another way to pay you.”

 

“How so?” Jiwoo narrows her eyes, though she feels the blush rushing to her cheeks as Jungeun smiles at her.

 

“You’ll see.”

 

-

 

Jiwoo wakes up the next morning to a text from Jungeun, which was sent at four in the morning.

 

**[Jungeun]: Just got to the airport. Thank you again for taking care of Tulip.**

 

There’s even a heart emoji at the end.

 

Jiwoo lets the small smile on her lips widen happily.

 

—

 

The week with Tulip goes by quickly. 

 

Of course, life feels  _ a lot  _ more chaotic with a puppy running around the apartment, but Jiwoo gets used to it after the first day. She brings Tulip with her to the shelter each day and the pup just follows her around the building as Jiwoo goes about her day doing various tasks.

 

When they get back to Jiwoo’s apartment, Jiwoo makes herself dinner, puts some food in Tulip’s bowl, and they eat together (with Jiwoo sitting at the dining table and Tulip sitting just beneath her chair). 

 

At first, Jiwoo wasn’t going to allow Tulip onto her bed, but after having the dog curl up next to her that first night—she couldn’t find it in herself to kick her off the bed.

 

Before Jiwoo knows it, it’s the night Jungeun’s expected to fly back.

 

-

 

**[Jungeun]: Just landed. Gonna go pick up my car and then pick Tulip up.**

 

**[Jiwoo]: uhhh jungeun it’s almost four in the morning**

 

**[Jungeun]: Well, you’re up.**

 

**[Jiwoo]: because my phone was next to my head and the vibration woke me up**

 

**[Jiwoo]: you can pick tulip up TOMORROW. after you’re all rested**

 

**[Jungeun]: On my way.**

 

**[Jiwoo]: Jungeun!**

 

Jiwoo stares at her phone for the next four minutes, but there’s no response.

 

**[Jiwoo]: ugh. seriously…**

 

Nearly an hour later, Jiwoo opens her apartment door, greeted by Jungeun’s messy bun and tired eyes behind round spectacles.

 

“Where’s Tulip?” Jungeun asks with a sleepy voice.

 

“She’s knocked out on my bed,” Jiwoo sighs, shaking her head, “I’m not letting you drive in this condition. You’re  _ exhausted _ , Jungeun. I can see the bags under your eyes.”

 

“I’m fine,” Jungeun mumbles, walking further into Jiwoo’s apartment, “Where’s your room?”

 

Jiwoo lets out another sigh and closes the door, gesturing down the small hallway. Jiwoo follows Jungeun into her bedroom and crosses her arms as Jungeun walks quietly over to the still-sleeping Tulip.

 

Jungeun gently scratches Tulip’s head and it’s enough to slowly wake the dog from slumber. The puppy, although still drowsy with sleep, notices that her owner is home and her tail immediately starts to wag—her wags getting more excited with each passing second. Jungeun sits down on the edge of the bed and welcomes the puppy into her lap.

 

“Hey, Tulip,” Jungeun greets, voice tired, “did you have fun with Jiwoo?”

 

Whilst the two reunite, Jiwoo heads to her closet. She pulls out some pajama pants and a baggy t-shirt.

 

She walks over to the bed and sits down next to Jungeun, tossing the clothes into her lap.

 

“You’re staying here tonight,” Jiwoo says assertively, with a frown (because she’s sleepy and the only time she’s grumpy is when she’s sleepy), “and I’m not taking no as an answer.”

 

Jungeun looks like she’s about to fight back, but then she makes eye contact with Jiwoo, notices how serious the other girl is, and then backs down.

 

“Fine,” Jungeun nods, “thank you…  _ again _ .”

 

Tulip paws at Jungeun’s hand that had stopped scratching at her and Jiwoo smiles.

 

“You can shower if you want. I’ll sleep on the couch,”

 

“I can take the couch,” Jungeun says, “this is  _ your _ home.”

 

“No, it’s fine. My couch isn’t comfortable  _ at all _ , but I’ve fallen asleep there so many times that I’m used to it,” Jiwoo shakes her head, “You just get some rest.”

 

Jungeun hesitates.

 

And then she reaches out with her free hand and takes hold of Jiwoo’s. She squeezes lightly.

 

“Thank you,” she says sincerely.

 

And, even though Jiwoo’s heart starts to race and her mind starts to go blank, her hand moves on its own and slowly faces up, allowing their fingers to slide and intertwine between each other’s. Jungeun’s eyes flicker down to their joined hands and when she looks back up, Jiwoo’s smiling back at her.

 

“It’s no problem, really.”

 

Jungeun looks away and takes her bottom lip in between her teeth to hide her growing smile. 

 

It makes Jiwoo scrunch up her nose and giggle.

 

Jungeun’s ears turn red, which Jiwoo can easily see due to the girl’s high ponytail. She feels a warmth blossom throughout her body and she runs the pad of her thumb across the back of Jungeun’s.

 

Jungeun looks back over to her, still biting her lip.

 

… 

 

It’s then that Tulip decides to bark, snapping both of them out of their staring contest.

 

“Tulip,  _ shhh _ !” Jiwoo chides because she doesn’t want her neighbors to complain ( _ again _ ).

 

Jungeun laughs at this, and Jiwoo takes a moment to stare at the girl’s smile before she joins in.

 

Tulip, who’s finding excitement in her two favorite people being happy, jumps across both of their laps and barks even more.

 

-

 

Jiwoo wakes up to clattering in the kitchen behind her.

 

She gets up, rubbing her eyes as she walks towards the noise.

 

“Oh, I woke you up, didn’t I?”

 

Jungeun’s voice is quiet and filled with guilt. Jiwoo hums.

 

“It’s okay, I probably needed to get up soon, anyway,” Jiwoo looks around the kitchen and spots a pan on the stove with some finished scrambled eggs.

 

“You didn’t have a lot for me to work with,” Jungeun says as she scoops the eggs onto two separate plates, “I hope you like eggs and toast.”

 

“I  _ love  _ eggs and toast,” Jiwoo grins, “I’ll go brush my teeth really quick!”

 

Jungeun watches as Jiwoo hurries away, unable to stop herself from smiling at how the girl seems to always be so excited and happy. She shakes her head slightly, putting the pan in the sink and turning the water on.

 

Jiwoo comes back out a few minutes later, but this time she’s accompanied by the pitter-patter of paws.

 

“Tulip’s hungry, too!” Jiwoo announces as Jungeun places the plates of food at the small dining table.

 

Jiwoo scoops food into Tulip’s bowl and sets it down before joining Jungeun at the table.

 

“Good morning, by the way,” Jiwoo smiles, “you didn’t have to cook breakfast for me.”

 

“Oh, but I did,” Jungeun replies, “you took care of Tulip all week and then you took care of  _ me _ last night. It’s the least I could do.”

 

“Well,” Jiwoo hums, “let’s eat!”

 

-

 

Jungeun should be getting back to her home, really, but Jiwoo’s presence just… attracts her.

 

She’s never been around someone so bright and bubbly before. She used to think those types of people were annoying—too loud for her taste—but here she is, sitting next to Jiwoo on the couch as they watch some anime that Jiwoo put on.

 

“You’re not paying attention, are you?” Jiwoo asks, poking Jungeun’s thigh.

 

Jungeun only hums, because her eyes are droopy and she  _ does  _ want to try to watch the show (because Jiwoo had been so excited about it) but the sleep deprivation’s starting to kick in.

 

Jiwoo notices this, though, and clears her throat. She moves the pillow that she was hugging against her chest off to the side, and then pats her lap.

 

“Here,” Jiwoo says quietly, silently praying that Jungeun doesn’t reject her offer so things won’t get awkward, “lay down and sleep. I can see you starting to nod off.”

 

Jungeun blinks at her, looking more awake than she had been two seconds ago, and Jiwoo almost retracts her statement.

 

But then Jungeun shifts, and she starts to lay down. She presses her cheek against Jiwoo’s pajama-clad thigh, eyes closing as Jiwoo’s fingers shakily run through her hair.

 

“Thanks,” Jungeun mumbles, “ _ again _ .”

 

“You don’t have to thank me,” Jiwoo laughs, amazed at how soft Jungeun’s hair is, “do you need me to wake you up at a certain time?”

 

“No,” Jungeun answers, “I’m giving myself a break day.”

 

Jiwoo lets out a short giggle, “Okay,  _ boss _ .”

 

Jungeun smiles and snuggles a tad bit closer to Jiwoo’s body.

 

—

 

When Jungeun wakes up, Jiwoo’s fingers are still gently rubbing at her skull soothingly. She hums, still half-asleep, and brings a hand up to her face.

 

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Jiwoo’s cheery voice greets her, though its volume is toned down a few notches, “did you sleep well?”

 

Jungeun just groans and slowly sits up. 

 

Jiwoo’s hand moves away as she lets out an amused laugh, “You’ve been knocked out for a few hours.”

 

“ _ Huh _ ?” Jungeun widens her eyes, looking around the room and spotting the digital clock besides the TV. It’s almost four in the afternoon. She’s slept for  _ five  _ hours. She looks back over to Jiwoo, who’s still staring at her, “What have you been doing this entire time?”

 

Jiwoo points to the television, “Watching TV,” she grins, “Was my lap that comfortable?”

 

(If Jungeun were bold enough, she would tell Jiwoo that she hadn’t slept that peacefully in forever—but she isn’t, so she doesn’t.)

 

“Whatever,” is what Jungeun mumbles, reaching for the phone in her pocket. 

 

When she pulls it out, she sees twelve unread text messages from Jinsol and seven missed calls. 

 

_ Uh-oh _ .

 

“Everything alright?” Jiwoo asks, noticing Jungeun’s worried eyebrows.

 

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” Jungeun nods, “I… I just forgot to text my friend when I landed.”

 

“Ah,” Jiwoo hums, “you were just in a rush to see Tulip. It’s understandable.”

 

_ And you _ , Jungeun wants to say (but she doesn’t).

 

She sends Jinsol a quick text telling her that she’s safe and sound before clearing her throat and attempting to fix her messy hair.

 

“I should probably go,” she says, although she makes no movement to get up from the couch.

 

Jiwoo smiles despite the disappointment bubbling up in her chest, “At least you’re well-rested now!”

 

Jungeun chuckles and nods, “That’s true,” she turns her head and reaches down to pat Tulip’s stomach, “you ready to head out, girl?”

 

Tulip licks Jungeun’s hand and sits up from her position on the ground.

 

When Jungeun gets up from the couch, Jiwoo follows and starts to walk her to the door. Clipping the leash onto Tulip’s collar, Jungeun smiles at Jiwoo.

 

“Thanks for everything,” she says.

 

Jiwoo playfully rolls her eyes, “You keep thanking me! It’s  _ fine _ .”

 

Jungeun’s smile grows and it makes Jiwoo’s heart flutter.

 

“I still have to pay you back but for now…” she trails off, looking just a tad bit nervous as she opens up her arms, “a hug?”

 

Jiwoo’s stunned for a moment (because Jungeun is  _ incredibly  _ endearing when she’s awkward) before she launches forwards and tightly wraps her arms around Jungeun’s waist.

 

“Of course I’d give you a hug!”

 

Jungeun’s not used to the warmth that spreads across her cheeks, but finds comfort in it because Jiwoo’s giggle that vibrates through her body sends her heartbeat soaring.

 

-

 

**[Jiwoo]: one day i’ll get you to watch every episode!! and you had to ACTUALLY pay attention**

 

**[Jungeun]: LOL.**

 

**[Jungeun]: I’d like that.**

 

**[Jiwoo]: thennnn let me know whenever you’re free! we can binge :D**

 

**[Jungeun]: Will do. :)**

 

-

 

Jungeun raises her eyebrows when she enters her penthouse and finds Jinsol already seated at the kitchen counter.

 

“Do I need to change the password?” Jungeun asks, letting Tulip off of the leash.

 

Tulip rushes towards Jinsol, barking happily.

 

Although Jinsol reaches down to pet the dog, she narrows her eyes at Jungeun, “Where were you?”

 

Jungeun sighs, knowing that she’s going to get interrogated, “I went to pick up Tulip at the dogsitter’s house but it was really late so Jiwoo said I could stay over.”

 

Jinsol’s eyes widen, “Jiwoo?” she questions.

 

“Yeah,” Jungeun nods, “the dogsitter.”

 

“The dogsitter,” Jinsol repeats.

 

“Yes,” Jungeun says, “have you been here this whole time?”

 

“No,” Jinsol scoffs, “I drove here after work because I assumed you were just knocked out and jet-lagged, but I see now that you were…  _ busy _ .”

 

“It’s not like  _ that _ ,” Jungeun rolls her eyes, “Jiwoo’s just a very kind person.”

 

“Hmm,” Jinsol scans the girl’s face, trying to spot if Jungeun’s lying. When she finds nothing, she shrugs her shoulders, “Okay. Are you hungry?”

 

Jungeun smiles, letting out a little laugh at her friend, “Yeah.”

 

—

 

**[Jungeun]: Hey.**

 

**[Jiwoo]: hi!!**

 

**[Jungeun]: Are you free this upcoming weekend?**

 

**[Jiwoo]: uhhh yup! i’m busy saturday morning but after that i’m free til monday :D**

 

**[Jungeun]: Do you want to binge that show?**

 

**[Jiwoo]: duh!**

 

**[Jungeun]: My place, then? I’ll text you the address and you can just come up whenever you’re free.**

 

**[Jiwoo]: sounds good :) should i bring anything? snacks?**

 

**[Jungeun]: Just you.**

 

**[Jiwoo]: ….**

 

**[Jiwoo]: i’m bringing snacks >:(**

 

**[Jungeun]: LOL. Okay. I have to go back to work now but I’ll see you this Saturday.**

 

**[Jiwoo]: okie dokie! remember to sTAY HYDRATED!**

 

**[Jungeun]: Will do! Bye, Jiwoo. :)**

 

**[Jiwoo]: bye jungeun!**

 

-

 

Jiwoo’s  _ incredibly _ intimidated when her phone’s GPS system makes her pull into the parking lot of a very large, sleek building. 

 

Jungeun lives  _ here _ ?

 

She dials Jungeun’s number and it’s picked up after two rings.

 

“Hey, you’re here?” Jungeun’s voice comes through the receiver. 

 

Jiwoo hums as she gets out of her car, bag of snacks in her arms, “Yup. This place is  _ huge _ .”

 

Jungeun laughs, “Yeah, it is. I’ll meet you down at the lobby.”

 

“Okay!”

 

-

 

“Holy heck!” Jiwoo gasps as Jungeun opens the front door. She knew Jungeun was rich (based off of the expensive clothing and jewelry she always wore) but she didn’t know that Jungeun was  _ this _ rich.

 

She doesn’t get to do much looking around because Tulip jumps up onto her, and  _ all _ of her attention is now on the pitbull. Jungeun takes the bag of snacks from Jiwoo’s hands and brings it towards the large couch in front of the  _ large _ television, all situated in the  _ large _ living room.

 

Jiwoo follows her, and Tulip follows Jiwoo. 

 

“This place is  _ huge _ ,” Jiwoo states, looking up and around.

 

“Yeah,” Jungeun replies, finding Jiwoo’s fascination cute, “do you want a tour?”

 

Jiwoo’s eyes light up, snapping towards Jungeun’s, “Really?”

 

“Of course,” the brunette laughs, “there’s really not much to show here because everything’s an open area—the living room’s  _ here _ , the kitchen’s  _ there _ … the dining room is also  _ there _ ,” she points with her hands.

 

“Everything looks very…  _ clean _ ,” Jiwoo comments, running the pad of her index finger over the kitchen counter.

 

_ No dust. _

 

“Oh, that’s only because Jinsol came by earlier and helped me clean,” Jungeun laughs, “she’s always bothering me to keep the place tidy. If we go down the hall, there’s my office, the bathroom, and my bedroom.”

 

“Ah, are you and Jinsol close?” Jiwoo asks as she follows Jungeun down the hall. 

 

“Yes, very much so,” Jungeun nods, opening the door to her office and gesturing for Jiwoo to enter first, “I met her in college when I was studying business and she’s stuck with me throughout all these years—kind of like an annoying itch that I can’t get rid of.”

 

Jiwoo lets out a giggle at this, taking a small loop around the office. It’s very plain; nothing more than a room with a desk and a chair in it, really.

 

“Well, if she’s stuck around for this long, I’m sure she’s a good friend,” Jiwoo grins as she walks back to Jungeun, who’s still at the door.

 

Jungeun hums as they head towards her bedroom, “She’s alright,” she says playfully, “also, please ignore how dirty my room is. I’m only ever in here to sleep after I get home from work, so…”

 

When she opens the door, Jiwoo barely raises an eyebrow.

 

“Jungeun, if you consider  _ this _ messy, I don’t even  _ want _ to know what you’d consider my bedroom,” she says monotonously, “I mean—you even made your bed!”

 

“Actually, Jinsol did that for me,” Jungeun admits sheepishly, watching Jiwoo walk around her room, “I usually just roll out of bed and... head out.”

 

Jiwoo grins, sending Jungeun a look, her eyebrows wiggling, “I do the same thing.”

 

As she looks around the room some more, she notices the lack of anything… personal. 

 

There are no pictures on the wall or on the desk, nothing to show that this was  _ her _ room. Everything’s either black or white (except for the blanket on Jungeun’s bed, which is red).

 

A tiny bit of Jiwoo feels sad for the girl. 

 

(A large bit of Jiwoo wants to become even closer to her.)

 

“Okay,” Jiwoo smiles, “let’s go watch that show!”

 

-

 

“Let’s start on episode one since you fell asleep five minutes into it last time,” Jiwoo says, remote in her hand as she hears the microwave beep, signalling that the popcorn has finished popping.

 

“Sounds good,” Jungeun, who’s walking back towards the couch with a bowl of popcorn, says.

 

Although the couch is  _ huge _ , Jungeun plops down right next to Jiwoo. The shelter owner has to stop herself from blushing at the warmth radiating off of Jungeun.  _ What is she? Twelve?  _

 

“What’s this show about again?”

 

Jiwoo groans, “I already told you—you just have to watch to make sense of it. I can’t explain it in one sentence,” she says, taking a couple pieces of popcorn.

 

“Well,  _ try _ ,” Jungeun replies, laughing when Jiwoo glares at her.

 

Tulip, who’s laying down on the other side of Jiwoo, lets out a low whine. 

 

After clicking on the first episode and setting the remote down, Jiwoo looks over at the dog, “Tulip? What’s up?”

 

“She’s just being needy,” Jungeun replies, “she whines when she wants to be pat.”

 

“Awe!” Jiwoo grins, “I’ll pat you, Tutu!”

 

“Tutu?” Jungeun repeats, “Seriously?”

 

Jiwoo looks over at her, “What?”

 

“We are  _ not _ calling my dog Tutu,” she says.

 

“Technically, she’s  _ my _ dog, too!”

 

“Oh, really?” Jungeun asks, her playful tone making Jiwoo’s stomach flip.

 

“Yes, really,” Jiwoo states adamantly, “we practically have co-ownership over her.”

 

“Right,” Jungeun hums, “so, what? Shared custody? Do you want her on the weekends?”

 

“Oh my God— _ just watch the show _ !”

 

-

 

“That dog’s so cute,” Jungeun mumbles, chewing on a pepero stick. 

 

Jiwoo hums, hugging the pillow in her lap against her chest. She glances over and scans the girl’s side profile, glad that she’s actually interested in the show. Jungeun’s sitting with her legs crossed, her shoulders hunched forward as she leans towards the large television screen. Jiwoo smiles and shakes her head.

 

_ She has no idea what’s about to happen _ .

 

-

 

“Wait—oh my  _ God!  _ The dog!” Jungeun gasps, reaching for the remote and pausing the show. 

 

She looks over to Jiwoo, who’s just grinning, amused.

 

“You  _ knew _ that the dog was going to get killed and—and you—” Jungeun stammers, “you let me get  _ attached  _ to him!”

 

“Well I wasn’t going to give any spoilers!” Jiwoo replies with a loud laugh, “Now, unpause the show!”

 

“No! I need a moment to digest what the  _ hell _ just happened.”

 

Jiwoo pushes the empty bowl of popcorn towards Jungeun, “Then go digest while you make some more popcorn.”

 

Despite rolling her eyes, Jungeun grabs the bowl.

 

“Fine…” she grumbles, getting up from the couch. 

 

They’d only been watching the show for about an hour and, to be quite honest, she’s  _ invested _ .

 

(It helps that she has great company.)

 

“Jungeun, it worries me a bit that you care more about the dog than the little girl who was  _ also _ killed,” Jiwoo says, loud enough for Jungeun to hear from the kitchen.

 

“No comment,” Jungeun replies, throwing another bag of popcorn into the microwave and starting it up.

 

-

 

“From now on, I’m not getting attached to  _ anymore _ characters,” Jungeun says as she comes out of her bedroom with her blanket in her arms. She walks back over to Jiwoo, who’s petting a sleeping Tulip’s head, and sits down, “if I don’t get attached, I won’t be sad if they die.”

 

“Then I’m not going to tell you who dies,” Jiwoo replies with a grin as Jungeun helps spread the blanket over her lap.

 

Jungeun sends her a glare, “it doesn’t matter because  _ I’m _ not going to get attached.”

 

-

 

“What the  _ fuck _ !”

 

The yell causes Tulip to wake up.

 

Jiwoo laughs, “What happened to not getting attached?”

 

“Jiwoo, I  _ will _ sue you.”

 

-

 

After nearly four hours of binging, Jungeun pauses the show.

 

Jiwoo looks over at her, “What’s up?”

 

“I’m hungry,” Jungeun says,  “are you hungry?”

 

“Oh,  _ very _ ,” Jiwoo kicks the blanket off of her.

 

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?”

 

“You seemed so interested, I didn’t want to interrupt that.”

 

Jungeun laughs, “Let’s go drive to McDonalds.”

 

“Wh— _ seriously _ ?”

 

A quirk of the eyebrow as she gets up from the couch, “What? You’re too good for McDonalds?”

 

“I never said that,” Jiwoo replies, “but what about Tulip?”

 

“We can take her with us,” Jungeun says as she goes to grab her car keys, grabbing the leash and tossing it towards Jiwoo, who barely manages to catch it, “we can walk her after we eat.”

 

-

 

They sit in the parking lot of the local dog park as Jungeun pulls out the chicken nuggets and fries that she and Jiwoo had ordered.

 

“You know, it’s kind of weird to be on a first-name-basis with the McDonalds drive-thru worker,” Jiwoo says, munching on a nugget.

 

Jungeun chokes on her drink at the unexpected comment. 

 

She coughs a few times to calm down. Jiwoo giggles and holds out the box of nuggets to Jungeun, who takes one after a couple more coughs.

 

“Chaewon’s always working whenever I get food, and she’s a  _ nosy  _ little bugger,” Jungeun explains, dipping the nugget into the sweet and sour sauce settled on the dashboard, “I don’t have time to go grocery shopping or to cook and the McDonalds is on my way home from work, so I go there a lot.”

 

“You don’t have time to shop or cook but you have time to binge-watch an anime with me for four straight hours?” Jiwoo replies.

 

Jungeun takes a fry and points it at the other girl, “Hey, I  _ made _ time to binge-watch—there’s a  _ difference _ .”

 

“Okay, well,  _ make time _ to shop and cook!” Jiwoo insists, “McDonalds isn’t healthy to have on a regular basis.”

 

“You sound like Jinsol,” Jungeun groans, “it’s so convenient!”

 

“You’re ridiculous,” Jiwoo smiles, shaking her head as she reaches for the drink.

 

Jungeun moves it away from Jiwoo’s outstretched hand, sipping on the straw as she narrows her eyes.

 

Jiwoo laughs and grabs the drink, rolling her eyes as she hears Jungeun giggling.

 

(She finds herself starting to adore that noise, though.)

 

-

 

“As soon as Tulip finishes taking this dump, we’re going back to watching the show.”

 

“Oh my God,” Jiwoo shakes her head, “how long are you expecting me to stay at your place?”

 

Jungeun looks up from the ground when Jiwoo says this, as if the question hadn’t crossed her mind until just then (it hadn’t), “Oh, uh… I don’t know, really.”

 

“Are you busy tomorrow?” Jiwoo asks.

 

“No,” Jungeun lies. 

 

She has a shit ton of paperwork to do tomorrow.

 

“Then we can binge for however long you want to, and then you can kick me out of your fancy penthouse— _ oh _ , Tulip’s done pooping.”

 

The paperwork can wait.

 

-

 

**[Jinsol]: hey, are you all good? do you need me to drop off some food or something?**

 

**[Jungeun]: I’m all set. Jiwoo’s here.**

 

**[Jinsol]: the dogsitter?**

 

**[Jungeun]: Yeah, the dogsitter. We’re watching a show together. We’ve been binging all day LOL.**

 

**[Jinsol]: ahh i see**

 

**[Jinsol]: well, have fun, then!**

 

**[Jungeun]: Thanks. And thanks for checking in, too. <3**

 

**[Jinsol]: <3**

 

-

 

Hours later, they’re still watching the show. 

 

Tulip’s retired to Jungeun’s bedroom, asleep in her dog bed. 

 

(Jungeun had to close the door because there were moments where she and Jiwoo would get to loud with their reactions and she didn’t want to wake the pitbull up.)

 

However, when Jungeun lets out a small gasp at something that happens in the show, she’s expecting a chuckle from Jiwoo, but she’s greeted by silence…

 

Well,  _ and _ soft snoring.

 

“Jiwoo?” Jungeun calls out quietly, pausing the show. Sure enough, the other girl had fallen asleep, her chin resting on the pillow she’s hugging against her chest. She smiles at the scene, finding the way that Jiwoo’s cheeks are squished incredibly endearing.

 

“Hey, Jiwoo,” she says, putting a hand on the girl’s knee and shaking her leg, “wake up.”

 

Jiwoo stirs, and then her eyes widen, “Oh, crap! Did I fall asleep?”

 

“Yeah,” Jungeun replies, “maybe it’s time to call it a night?”

 

“Ugh, yeah,” Jiwoo mumbles, rubbing her eyes.

 

“You’re sleepy, huh?” Jungeun smiles.

 

“Are you not sleepy at all?” Jiwoo asks, blinking, “What time is it?”

 

“It’s almost two in the morning,” Jungeun smiles, “and no, I’m not that sleepy.”

 

Jiwoo stretches out her arms, groaning when her back cracks and pops. She’s about to say something, but ends up having to cover her mouth when she yawns. 

 

Jungeun chuckles, “Wow, you’re not just sleepy, you’re  _ exhausted _ .”

 

“Sort of,” Jiwoo mumbles as the TV screen dims due to inactivity, “I was at the shelter pretty late last night.”

 

The hand that’s still on Jiwoo’s knee tightens, “Oh? Why’s that?”

 

Jiwoo lets out a smile, a tired smile, “One of our new arrivals wouldn’t calm down and it was bothering the other animals. I stayed to try to get her to relax.”

 

“That’s… really admirable,” Jungeun says quietly, “you’re amazing for taking care of those animals, you know?”

 

At the unexpected compliment, Jiwoo’s face flames up. She’s lucky that it’s so dark that Jungeun can’t see how  _ red _ her cheeks have gotten. 

 

She lowers her face.

 

“You’re exaggerating,” Jiwoo grumbles shyly, “I just like animals.”

 

“Better than what I do,” Jungeun replies, removing her hand from Jiwoo’s knee and sitting back against the couch. Jiwoo looks at her curiously.

 

She doesn’t actually know what Jungeun does. 

 

Jungeun answers the unspoken question, “I’m the CEO of Red Eclipse.”

 

Jiwoo’s eyes widen, “Red Eclipse? As in—” 

 

“The digital entertainment magazine,” Jungeun hums, saying the words as if she’s practiced them a million times, “yeah…”

 

To be honest, Jiwoo doesn’t spend much time on that website, but she knows it’s popular—especially since Yeojin and Yerim are  _ always  _ on it at work.

 

“You don’t like being the CEO?” Jiwoo questions carefully, not wanting to overstep any boundaries.

 

“I mean…” Jungeun shrugs, “I’ve worked so hard to get where I am, so I should be proud of it, right?”

 

“Of course,” Jiwoo nods, “but it’s just… you don’t sound very happy about it.”

 

“It gets repetitive, I guess,” Jungeun lets out a small smile, “some celebrity does something, we report it, and then we get website clicks, which leads to ad revenue, which leads to money. Rinse and repeat, you know?”

 

“How about expanding the topics you cover?” Jiwoo suggests, leaning forward as she raises her eyebrows, “Instead of just celebrities, maybe,  _ I don’t know _ , branch out?”

 

“I’ve tried,” Jungeun pokes Jiwoo’s forehead, pushing her back, “the people only care about celebrities and their private lives. It’s horrible.”

 

“Weed out the weaklings!” Jiwoo moves Jungeun’s hand away from her face, leaning forward again, “If you branch out and people leave, then people leave!”

 

_ What happened to her being sleepy? _

 

Jungeun grins, shaking her head, “It’s a business, Jiwoo. If people leave, money leaves.”

 

Jiwoo pouts, eyebrows furrowed, “but you’re unhappy.”

 

The older girl stares at Jiwoo for what seems like forever. They sit in silence as Jiwoo’s eyes turn from sad to confused.

 

“Jungeun? What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” Jungeun mumbles, “nothing.”

 

Jiwoo sits up, pressing her hands to both of Jungeun’s shoulders, “You know what I think you need?”

 

“What?” Jungeun asks, feeling a smile spread on her face at the twinkle in the younger girl’s eyes.

 

“I think you need a polaroid camera.”

 

“ _ What _ ?” Jungeun asks again, blinking in disbelief.

 

“A polaroid camera,” Jiwoo repeats, “you can take pictures and have them physically available to you. You can design your penthouse and decorate it with your favorite memories—it’ll give you a hobby  _ and _ spice up your ‘rinse and repeat’ lifestyle!”

 

…

 

“Are you even a real person?”

 

“Wh—”

 

Jungeun’s hand comes up to rest on the side of Jiwoo’s neck, and the girl gasps as Jungeun moves closer. 

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

Jiwoo widens her eyes, “What?”

 

“You can say no,” Jungeun pauses her advances. Jiwoo holds her breath.

 

“You want to kiss me?” Jiwoo manages to ask in a small voice.

 

“Yes,” Jungeun nods, “really bad.”

 

“W—why?”

 

“Because you’re adorable,” Jungeun smiles, fingertips ghosting Jiwoo’s jawline. Jiwoo feels her whole stomach flutter as Jungeun’s smile becomes smaller, more shy, “ _ and _ … because I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you or your beautiful smile since the day that I adopted Tulip.”

 

Jiwoo might just pass out.

 

“ _ Oh _ ,” she breathes out.

 

… 

 

The businesswomen stays still, the gentle smile still on her lips, though it’s now paired with nervous eyes, “Jiwoo? Are you with me?”

 

“I—yes,” Jiwoo nods, almost choking on the air that she inhales sharply. She nods again, “yes, you can kiss me.”

 

When she sees Jungeun leaning in, her eyes close and her hands fall from the girl’s shoulders. Jiwoo’s hands reach back up just as Jungeun’s lips come in contact with her own, fingers curling around Jungeun’s waist.

 

Jungeun kisses her cautiously, thought it’s not a hesitant kiss in the slightest—Jungeun knows what she’s doing. She pushes against the smaller girl, who falls back easily, laying down on the couch with Jungeun coming to lean over her. Jungeun uses one hand to keep herself up and the other to keep on Jiwoo’s nape, their lips sliding against each other’s slowly.

 

Jiwoo’s brain has yet to catch up to her actions, but she’s enjoying herself nonetheless. Her hands continue to hold onto Jungeun’s sides, squeezing whenever Jungeun’s teeth would nip at her lower lip.

 

When Jungeun pulls away, Jiwoo chases her lips, sitting up with Jungeun in her lap. The older girl runs her fingers through Jiwoo’s hair, tugging gently at her scalp. Jiwoo gasps against Jungeun’s lips, hands trailing up the girl’s back.

 

The older girl pulls away, though her lips latch onto Jiwoo’s neck the next second, making Jiwoo whimper and claw against Jungeun’s shirt.

 

“Don’t wake Tulip up,” Jungeun says breathlessly.

 

It makes Jiwoo giggle, despite how shaky and fired up she is. Jungeun smiles at her and then she kisses her again. 

 

And again. 

 

And again.

 

-

 

“Stay the night,” Jungeun whispers as she lightly cups Jiwoo’s cheeks, the pad of her thumb caressing soft skin.

 

“Okay,” Jiwoo replies, leaning into the touch.

 

Jungeun presses a gentle kiss against Jiwoo’s lips, pulling back slowly and then smiling, “We’re gonna do the same thing we did today.”

 

Jiwoo grins, “Which part? The binge-watching or the kissing?”

 

Jungeun pretends to think about it for a moment, looking up at the ceiling with furrowed eyebrows as she hums. Jiwoo laughs and leans forward, nudging the girl’s jawline with her nose and closing her eyes.

 

Jungeun holds the girl tightly, hugging her.

 

“Both,” she says.

 

—

 

Jungeun shows up to the shelter days later with a polaroid camera in her hand.

 

She holds the device out to Jiwoo, who greets her with a bright smile.

 

“How do I use it?” she asks.

 

Jiwoo laughs, “You click a  _ button _ , Jungeun.”

 

-

 

The first polaroid Jungeun ever takes is of Jiwoo. She’s mid-laugh and had been trying to reach for the camera when Jungeun snapped the picture.

 

Jungeun puts it on the back of her see-through phone case as soon as it finishes developing.

 

Jiwoo’s face turns pink, but that doesn’t stop her from leaving a chaste kiss on Jungeun’s cheek.

 

—

 

**[Jiwoo]: you haven’t been eating mcd have you? >:(**

 

**[Jungeun]: No. LOL.**

 

**[Jiwoo]: good!**

 

**[Jiwoo]: wait… then what have you been eating?**

 

**[Jungeun]: Microwavable meals.**

 

**[Jiwoo]: JUNGEUN.**

 

**[Jungeun]: They’re convenient!**

 

**[Jiwoo]: you’re practically Forcing me to go over there and cook you some damn food**

 

**[Jungeun]: … Do you want to?**

 

**[Jiwoo]: huh? what? are you not at work?**

 

**[Jungeun]: No. I worked from home today.**

 

**[Jungeun]: … Are you coming?**

 

**[Jiwoo]: you don’t have more work to do?**

 

**[Jungeun]: You’re more important.**

 

**[Jungeun]: You know the password. Come quick. I’m hungry. :)**

 

—

 

Jungeun takes a picture of Jinsol in her kitchen a week later, smiling when Jinsol jumps at the  _ click _ that the camera makes.

 

“ _ Jeez _ ! Would you put that thing down?” Jinsol asks before returning her attention to the food on the stove.

 

“ _ No _ . Besides, shouldn’t you be honored that I wanted to take a picture of you?” Jungeun retorts, taking the polaroid that slides out of the camera.

 

“No, not really,” Jinsol says, “besides, what’s up with you and that camera? You never told me you liked photography.”

 

“Jiwoo suggested I get one,” Jungeun answers, “she told me it’d be a good hobby, _ plus _ I can decorate the walls with the pictures I take.”

 

“Ah,” Jinsol hums, “that’s a good idea.”

 

“Isn’t it?” Jungeun smiles even though Jinsol’s back is turned to her. She hesitates with her next words, biting down on her lip. 

 

The food sizzles as the chopsticks in Jinsol’s hands stir the ingredients around.

 

… 

 

“I really like her,” Jungeun says quietly.

 

Jinsol takes a second to reply, pausing briefly with her stirring.

 

“Jiwoo?”

 

“Yeah,”

 

A hum.

 

She continues stirring, “I know you do.”

 

“You do?”

 

Jinsol shoots Jungeun a smile over her shoulder, “I’m your best friend, Jungie. Of course I do.”

 

Jungeun looks down at the camera in her hands. Jinsol speaks up again.

 

“And I haven’t seen you  _ this  _ interested in somebody in, like,  _ forever _ .”

 

“Well,” Jungeun lets out a weak shrug, “she’s special.”

 

Jinsol focuses back on the food she’s cooking, nodding slowly, “I bet.”

 

The photo finishes developing.

  
  
  


Jungeun sticks it to the wall above her bed.

 

—

 

Whenever Jiwoo visits Jungeun, she’s always pleasantly surprised to see the ever-growing collection of polaroids hung up on the girl’s bedroom walls.

 

(She doesn’t get to stare for long, though, because Jungeun kisses her and all rational thoughts go out the window).

 

Their little escapades continue for almost three months, with various periods where they don’t see each other only for one another to show up at the other’s home. 

 

Jiwoo would be lying if she said that she wasn’t enjoying what she and Jungeun had, but the little voice at the back of her head always nags at her whenever she’s driving home from another night with Jungeun. The voice tells her that Jungeun’s just using her, that she’s only using her for sex.

 

Jiwoo tells the voice to  _ shut the hell up _ .

 

—

 

Jiwoo smiles as she walks to the once-bare wall, eyes scanning the polaroids lined along the length of it. 

 

There are some of random objects, some of buildings, some of Jinsol, and some of Jiwoo.

 

However, the majority of them are of Tulip.

 

“She’s a photogenic dog,” Jungeun says when Jiwoo voices out her observation.

 

“What about me?” Jiwoo pouts, turning around and immediately finding herself locked in Jungeun’s hold, “Am I not photogenic?”

 

“Oh, you are!” Jungeun’s quick to ease the girl’s feigned worry, “But usually we’re  _ busy _ , and I wouldn’t have time to get my camera… unless you want me to take pictures of you when you’re going down—”

 

“Oh my God!” Jiwoo playfully pushes the girl away, “Jungeun! Don’t be so gross!”

 

“I was  _ kidding _ ,” Jungeun laughs, wrapping her arms around Jiwoo’s waist again. 

 

She presses her forehead against the younger girl’s, smiling when Jiwoo closes her eyes and releases a content hum.

 

“I’ve missed you,” Jungeun mumbles, nose nudging Jiwoo’s, “I’m sorry I’ve been so busy.”

 

“Don’t be sorry,” Jiwoo opens her eyes to stare into Jungeun’s, “if anything  _ I’m _ sorry for taking up all of the free time you do have.”

 

Jungeun rolls her eyes, “You know I don’t mind being with you.”

 

Jiwoo smiles, “Yeah, I know.”

 

She moves forward and leans her head on Jungeun’s shoulder, hugging her tightly.

 

“Just take care of yourself, okay?” Jiwoo murmurs, “I wish I could be of more use to you.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jungeun asks quietly, pulling away slightly to get the younger girl to look at her, “You’re a lot of use to me.”

 

Jiwoo’s eyes flicker between Jungeun’s, feeling herself get emotional. She sniffles and looks down at the ground.

 

“Hey,” Jungeun says quietly, lowering her head to get Jiwoo to look at her again, “hey, baby, what’s wrong? Talk to me.”

 

“It’s just…” Jiwoo mumbles, struggling to maintain eye contact, “When you text me at three in the morning about how tired you are, I want to  _ be there _ for you—but I usually don’t see those texts until the next morning, and by then you’re already back at work again. And when we  _ are _ together, you don’t talk to me much about your personal problems—not that you  _ need  _ to—but it just… it just makes me feel useless. I come over and, yeah, we hug and we kiss and  _ maybe  _ we have sex, but then I leave because I have to get to the shelter or because you have work or because you’re tired but—I… I want to be more than just a physical release for you, okay? I want to be there for you in every way, but… I’m probably just overthinking—I… I don’t know…”

 

“Jiwoo,” Jungeun calls gently, because the girl’s tearing up so bad and it’s kind of impressive how no tears have fallen yet with how glossy her eyes are. The older woman feels her heart ache at the sight of the usually bright girl so vulnerable, “I guess now’s the time to admit that I’m happiest when I’m around you.”

 

A tear falls down Jiwoo’s cheek as the girl looks up, surprised. Jungeun catches it with the pad of her thumb and wipes it away.

 

“You’re not just… a fuck buddy, and I’m sorry for even making you  _ think _ that that’s all that you were—you’re not. You’re so much more than that,” Jungeun cups the girl’s cheek, pressing a quick, comforting kiss to Jiwoo’s quivering lips, “I’m not used to telling  _ anyone _ my personal problems… I’ve always considered them something to handle by myself, you know? I… I could try for you, though. I  _ will _ try for you.”

 

“But I don’t want to force you to—”

 

“You wouldn’t be forcing me to do anything, Jiwoo,” Jungeun cuts her off, “and who knows? Maybe it’ll help me. If there’s anyone I’d be willing to open up emotionally to, it’d be you—no doubt.”

 

When Jiwoo’s eyes start welling up again, Jungeun pulls her closer.

 

“ _ Jiwoo _ ,” Jungeun calls out gently as Jiwoo buries her face into the older girl’s shoulder, “you mean  _ so  _ much to me.”

 

When all that she gets as a reply is a whimper and some more sniffles, Jungeun presses a kiss to the side of Jiwoo’s head.

 

“You have no idea how much you mean to me, Kim Jiwoo.”

 

-

 

Jiwoo moves in the following month.

 

-

 

Jinsol stumbles over something on the ground, one of Jiwoo’s unopened moving boxes, and nearly drops the cardboard box in her arms. She manages to stabilize herself just as Jungeun walks into the living room.

 

“Your girlfriend sure does have a lot of stuff, huh?” she grunts, placing the box down.

 

“I guess,” Jungeun laughs, “you didn’t have to help, you know?”

 

“Nah,” Jinsol waves her hand, “it’s my job as your best friend.”

 

Jungeun raises her eyebrows, “Who says you’re my best friend?”

 

“Jungeun, I’m your  _ only _ friend,”

 

…

 

“Point taken.”

 

The front door opens and the two girls look over to find Jiwoo attempting to carry two boxes, one stacked on top of another.

 

Jungeun and Jinsol both hurry forward, worried the girl might just accidentally take herself out.

 

“No, it’s good!” Jiwoo yelps, “I got it!”

 

Despite saying that, Jinsol takes the box on top and Jungeun takes the other one.

 

“Jiwoo, don’t hurt yourself,” Jungeun says with a slight frown, “we’ve got  _ all day _ to move you in.”

 

“It’s fine,” Jiwoo grins, “those were the last two boxes.”

 

“They were?” Jinsol asks, “Oh, thank  _ God _ !”

 

—

 

It’s easier, Jungeun thinks, to fall asleep at night. 

 

On days where she’d get back from the office nearing two in the morning, she’d often lay awake in bed for hours. It didn’t matter how exhausted she physically was, because her brain always just refused to shut off. She would listen to Tulip’s snores and try to find rest, but more often than not she’d end up sending Jiwoo a text and then scrolling through her phone.

 

Now, though?

 

Jungeun walks in after a long day and tries to be as quiet as she can when she sets down her keys. She goes towards her bedroom and opens the slightly ajar door, peeking her head in.

 

Jiwoo’s asleep, the red blanket only covering the left half of her body (the right half is nearly falling off of the bed) and Jungeun finds her heart filling up to the brim with a warmth that only Jiwoo’s been able to fill her with.

 

She changes out of her work attire and gets ready for bed as quietly as she can, slipping into her bathroom and barely running the water so it doesn’t make too much noise.

 

When Jungeun enters her bedroom again, she spots Jiwoo sitting up tiredly.

 

“You’re home,” she mumbles before lying back down opening her arms for Jungeun, “how was your day?”

 

Jungeun thinks it’s adorable how Jiwoo asks the question despite her eyes being shut.

 

“My day was good,” she says, sliding under the covers and feeling Jiwoo’s arms wrap around her body, “you sleepy, baby?”

 

Jiwoo hums, “I tried to stay up for you.”

 

Jungeun feels her heart swell.

 

“I told you that you don’t have to do that,” she replies, her own arms encircling Jiwoo’s waist.

 

“I wanted to try at least,” Jiwoo says, turning around and pressing her back against Jungeun’s front. She lets out another hum of content as she places her hands on top of Jungeun’s arms.

 

“Thank you for trying, then,” Jungeun grins, kissing Jiwoo’s shoulder, “I love you.”

 

Jungeun stiffens up.

 

Jiwoo doesn’t miss a beat.

 

“I love you, too,” she whispers.

 

The older girl’s heart soars and she smiles, burying her face into Jiwoo’s back.

 

“I love you,” she repeats.

 

—

 

Jungeun agrees to painting one of the bedroom wall’s peach, because it’s Jiwoo’s favorite color.

 

“The cute peach side will be on the side of the bed I sleep on,” Jiwoo points with a grin, “and the  _ boring _ white will be on your side!”

 

“ _ That’s mean _ !”

 

—

 

“My parents would love you,” Jiwoo says as they walk Tulip through the park. Jiwoo holds Jungeun’s hand in her jacketpocket, her other hand holding Tulip’s leash, “they’ve been wanting to meet you.”

 

Jungeun knows that Jiwoo’s close to her parents. She’s heard her girlfriend talking to them on the phone multiple times before.

 

“Really?” Jungeun replies, feeling a bit anxious at the thought of meeting Jiwoo’s parents.

 

“Yeah!” Jiwoo grins, “We should have dinner with them sometime soon.”

 

“Okay,” Jungeun answers, “I’m not cooking anything, though.”

 

“Oh, I know you aren’t,” Jiwoo says, “we want you to leave a  _ good _ impression, baby.”

 

Jungeun laughs at this, smiling when Jiwoo presses a kiss against her cheek.

 

-

 

Jungeun cries after Jiwoo’s parents leave, because they love Jiwoo so much.

 

“Jungeun? Baby, why are you crying?” Jiwoo hurries over to the bed when she hears Jungeun sniffling, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Your parents,” Jungeun mumbles, “they love you so much.”

 

Jiwoo looks at her curiously, “Yeah, they do—Jungeun what’s—”

 

“I worked hard so I could impress my parents, but they ended up cutting me off when I came out to them.”

 

“Oh,” Jiwoo mumbles, “that’s…”

 

Jungeun lowers her head. It’s pathetic, she thinks, that she’s crying over this. It’s been years since she’s last saw her parents and she thought she was over this, but seeing the genuine love that Jiwoo’s parents had for their daughter caused unresolved feelings to resurface.

 

“That’s  _ their _ loss, then,” Jiwoo says, cupping Jungeun’s cheek, “and you know what? My parents  _ loved _ you, I’ve never seen them so interested in any of my friends the way they were interested in you—they… they’ll love you the way your parents didn’t. I’m sure of it.”

 

Staring at her lover, Jungeun smiles through her tears.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” Jiwoo replies easily.

  
  


—

 

Jiwoo, who’s sat on the kitchen counter, giggles as Jungeun hugs her and presses light, feathery kisses against her neck.

 

“Jungeun! That tickles!” she squirms, trying to push Jungeun away but the older girl keeps her hold on Jiwoo tight. Jiwoo can feel the girl’s lips curving upwards in a smile.

 

She stops the kiss attack, pressing one last kiss against Jiwoo’s jaw and then laying her head on the girl’s shoulder. Jiwoo’s legs wrap around Jungeun’s waist as she holds the girl against her body.

 

“Do you  _ have  _ to go to the shelter today?” Jungeun asks, tone slightly whiny.

 

Jiwoo smiles and runs her fingers through Jungeun’s hair, gently rubbing at the girl’s scalp, “I’ll only be gone for a couple of hours. I need to do some paperwork but I’ll be right back.”

 

“It’s my only free day for the next two weeks,” Jungeun groans, tightening her hold on Jiwoo.

 

“I know, love,” Jiwoo hums, “I’ll try to make it only one hour, how about that?”

 

Jungeun pulls away, lower lip jutted out. Jiwoo cooes and kisses her girlfriend’s soft lips, which makes Jungeun’s sad facade fade away as she laughs.

 

“Okay, okay, I’ll let you get to work,” Jungeun says, taking a step back, “I expect you to be back in bed in no more than two hours.”

 

Jiwoo hops off of the counter and mock salutes, “Yes, ma’am!”

 

-

 

The shelter feels lonelier now that Yerim and Yeojin have gone back to school. There’s no one greeting her brightly with a ‘ _ Hey, boss! _ ’ when she walks into the front lobby anymore and there’s no one  _ slacking off in the dog kennels _ for her to yell at anymore.

 

Jiwoo pouts.

 

At least she has the animals.

 

-

 

“Oh,  _ shoot _ !” is all Jiwoo hears from her office, followed by some more yelling. 

 

She gets up and hurries to her door, widening her eyes when she sees one of the new arrivals (a small golden retriever) quite literally  _ making an escape _ .

 

Jiwoo hurries after the pup without a second thought, extremely concerned. Her heart jumps up to her throat as she sees the little animal rushing towards the street.

 

“No!” Jiwoo yelps, and the puppy stops at the noise, giving Jiwoo time to catch up. 

 

When the dog starts running again, Jiwoo starts to pick up speed.

 

She barely registers that she’s in the middle of the street when she scoops the animal up and into her arms, only hearing a  _ ‘Jiwoo, watch out!’ _ and then a loud beep of a car’s horn.

 

Jiwoo closes her eyes and waits for the impact.


	2. Chapter 2

**MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH ENDING:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“No,” Jungeun whispers as she nears the scene. A few cop cars line the road and caution tape is wrapped around the intersection. Jungeun parks the car and hurries out, finding herself already tearing up, “no, no, no, no.”

 

She repeats the word like a mantra, eyes restlessly scanning the crowd in hopes of seeing her lover. When she spots the body bag on the ground, in the middle of all the caution tape, she has to choke back a sob. 

 

Jungeun walks towards the caution tape and attempts to duck underneath it, only to be stopped by a cop.

 

“Ma’am, you can’t enter—”

 

“Is that Jiwoo?” Jungeun asks shakily, pointing to the  _ lump _ inside of the bag on the ground, “Is that girl Kim Jiwoo?”

 

“Ma’am, that’s—”

 

“Is that  _ my  _ Jiwoo?!” Jungeun shouts, feeling her entire body start to shake as the officer looks around, unsure of what to do.

 

One of Jiwoo’s co-workers, a kind girl named Yujin, wraps a steady arm around Jungeun’s shoulders. The officer just nods at her, tightens her jaw, and then walks away.

 

Jungeun looks over at her with blurry vision, “Please tell me it wasn’t her…”

 

Even without the pitiful look that Yujin gives her, her own eyes filled with tears, Jungeun knew…

 

She knew that Jiwoo was the lifeless body wrapped in that body bag. 

 

“ _ No… _ no, this can’t be happening,” Jungeun whimpers, falling to her knees. Yujin grabs onto her tightly, feathering what would’ve been a very harsh fall.

 

“Jungeun, I’m so sorry,” she whispers.

 

“No,” Jungeun repeats, shaking her head as the tears start to flood down her face, “she can’t be gone. She can’t be. Just this morning we were… She…”

 

“A—A puppy ran into the street. Jiwoo went after it,” Yujin explains.

 

“Oh God,” Jungeun cries.

 

Yujin pulls her into a hug and Jungeun doesn’t care that the girl holding her is a complete stranger, because she needs to be anchored otherwise she’s not sure what she’d do.

 

Jungeun sobs, entire body trembling. Yujin’s arms are tight around her and Jungeun hears the girl start to cry, too.

 

Jiwoo was loved.

 

Jiwoo was  _ so  _ loved.

 

-

 

**[Jungeun]: Jinsol? Can you please come over?**

 

**[Jinsol]: sure jungie. what’s wrong? did something happen?**

 

**[Jungeun]: Please just hurry.**

 

-

 

Jinsol enters the penthouse with a frown on her face. 

 

Tulip barks but Jinsol ignores her.

 

She pays more attention to Jungeun, who’s sat on the couch, eyes forward. Her face is stoic, though Jinsol can see the tear stains down her cheeks and the puffiness of her red eyes. Her level of concern spikes at the sight of the broken girl.

 

“Jungeun, what—”

 

“She’s dead,” Jungeun croaks out as the couch dips with Jinsol’s added weight.

 

“What? Who’s dead?” Jinsol leans forward, eyebrows knitted.

 

“Jiwoo,” Jungeun answers, and then she turns her head to Jinsol as her bottom lip starts to quiver, “Jiwoo’s—she’s… Jiwoo’s  _ gone _ , Jinsol. She got hit by a—a  _ car _ .”

 

Jinsol’s stomach drops.

 

“She…” Jinsol mumbles in shock, and then tells herself to snap out of it because  _ Jungeun needs her _ . 

 

“ _ Fuck _ , Jungeun,” she lets out shakily, arms hesitantly reaching out to the girl. She’s not sure whether Jungeun wants to be physically comforted or not, but she finds her answer when Jungeun practically breaks down into her embrace, silent sobs shaking her shoulders.

 

Jinsol holds her, wishing that she could somehow take all the pain away from Jungeun.

 

But she knows that she can’t, and she knows that Jungeun’s going to have to get through this, so Jinsol just tells herself that she won’t let Jungeun have to go through it alone.

 

-

 

Jungeun doesn’t eat that night no matter how many times Jinsol tells her she has to, and eventually Jinsol just sighs and puts the food in the fridge for another time. 

 

The girl walks sluggishly, dragging her feet around, and it physically hurts Jinsol to look at her.

 

Tulip follows Jungeun around everywhere, on her heels the entire time. She licks at Jungeun’s hands and whines when the girl doesn’t do much.

 

When the girl’s phone starts to ring, Jinsol’s the one to pick it up.

 

“Hello?” she answers.

 

Immediately, the person on the other line starts talking about profits and changes to the company and—

 

“Kim Jungeun’s going to be taking a break until further notice,” she says, using her authoritative voice, “she’s taking a personal leave. Don’t call again.”

 

Jinsol hangs up the phone without letting the person utter out another word. 

 

Jungeun stares at her from the kitchen counter.

 

“You can’t just _ take me out of work _ , Jinsol,” Jungeun mumbles.

 

“Watch me,” Jinsol replies, “you’re in  _ no _ condition to work. And, knowing you, you’d probably overwork yourself to get your mind off of things. I’m not letting it happen.”

 

“You’re not my mom,” Jungeun says, and although it’s nothing new to them; they always banter like this, with Jinsol worrying about Jungeun and Jungeun calling her her mom—something about the situation at hand bothers Jinsol.

 

“I may not be your mom but  _ I’m  _ the person you called after the news,” she says, making Jungeun go silent.

 

“I’m going to take care of you whether you like it or not, Jungeun,” Jinsol states quietly, “I care about you too much to let you go through this alone.”

 

“Okay,” Jungeun mumbles.

 

-

 

As Jinsol starts setting up the couch for her to sleep on, she hears the bedroom door open and watches as Jungeun walks down the hall, pillow in hand. Tulip follows her.

 

“What’s up?” Jinsol questions into the darkness.

 

“It smells like her in the bed,” Jungeun mumbles, “everything in that room reminds me of her.”

 

“Oh…” Jinsol replies as Jungeun walks in front of her. She reaches out and ruffles Jungeun’s hair, “Do you want to spend the night at my place? Just for a little?”

 

“Yeah,” Jungeun nods.

 

“Okay, let’s go.”

 

-

 

Jinsol’s house is a familiar place to Jungeun. She walks in and knows immediately to go up the staircase to get to Jinsol’s bedroom.

 

Again, Tulip follows her.

 

The older girl gathers an extra blanket to use as Tulip’s makeshift bed on the ground as Jungeun makes herself comfortable in the bed. When Tulip’s all set, Jinsol gives the unknowing dog a pat on the head and then gets up.

 

“Do you want me to stay here?” shes asks as she walks closer to Jungeun.

 

She brings the blanket up around Jungeun’s body, making sure the girl is comfortable.

 

“Yes, please,” Jungeun whispers. 

 

“Alright,” Jinsol nods, walking to the other side of the bed and getting under the covers, “wake me up if you need anything, okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Jungeun says, “I’m sorry, Jinsol.”

 

“Hey,” Jinsol frowns, looking over at the girl who’s laying down and staring blankly up at the ceiling, “you have nothing to be sorry for, you hear me?  _ Nothing _ .”

 

Jungeun just nods, because she’s scared that her voice will break if she tried to say anything.

 

Jinsol sighs and lays down, heart heavy.

 

-

 

Jungeun wakes up in the middle of the night because she has a dream about Jiwoo. She cries and hopes she doesn’t wake Jinsol up, but Jinsol’s been awake the whole time.

 

“Jungeun,” Jinsol calls out quietly, reaching a hand over to the other side of the bed. She feels both of Jungeun’s hand grasp at hers, holding it tightly against her chest as she cries.

 

“It’s not fair,” Jungeun whimpers. 

 

Tulip jumps onto the bed and lays down next to Jungeun, nudging the girl’s face with her nose. Jungeun doesn’t have the energy to push her away. 

 

Jinsol gently pushes the dog away, “Tulip, stop it,” she says quietly. The dog listens, but stays besides Jungeun.

 

She shifts, turning her body so she can properly hug Jungeun.

 

“It’s not fair,” Jungeun repeats.

 

“I know it isn’t, Jungie,” Jinsol pulls the crying girl closer, “I know.”

 

—

 

“I was going to marry her, you know?”

 

Jinsol looks up from the paperwork in her lap, eyes widening, “What?”

 

Jungeun’s sat in front of a half-eaten bowl of instant ramen.

 

“Jiwoo—she… I was  _ so sure _ she was going to become my wife,” she says this in a voice barely above a whisper. Jinsol never thought she would be able to feel someone’s pain through just words, but she finds a sharp ache prodding at her heart as she stares at her broken best friend.

 

Jungeun’s hair was messy—even though Jinsol had tried brushing it for her  _ multiple  _ times the past few days—and her eyes are red, the only color in her face.

 

After going to Jiwoo’s wake, Jungeun’s been shut-off from the world. She’s still staying at Jinsol’s house and she’s still taking a break from work. 

 

(She wasn’t able to stare at Jiwoo’s lifeless face for more than a few seconds. She started to cry and Jinsol had to tug her along.)

 

“Jungeun, maybe—”

 

“I loved her so much,” Jungeun cuts her off, trying not to break down as she stares down at the food in front of her.

 

“She loved you, too,” Jinsol replies. She hopes that it was the right thing to say.

 

“I know,” Jungeun mumbles, swirling her chopsticks around in the bowl.

 

—

 

When Jinsol gets home from work, she’s surprised to see Jungeun at the dining table with her laptop open and a pen held between her teeth as she types.

 

“What are you doing?” Jinsol questions, setting down her purse as she peers over Jungeun’s shoulder.

 

She’s on the website for Jiwoo’s shelter.

 

“I’m going to buy the shelter,” Jungeun mumbles, “I need to keep it running. For her.”

 

Jinsol frowns.

 

“Jungeun, don’t you think—”

 

“I need to do this, Jinsol,” Jungeun states adamantly.

 

“Okay,” Jinsol backs off. 

 

She doesn’t say that she’s worried, that she doesn’t want Jungeun to be more stressed than she already is. 

 

She backs off and walks to the kitchen, “Have you eaten yet?”

 

—

 

Jungeun walks into the shelter and already has to use all of her might to fight away the tears that sting at the back of her eyes.

 

“Jungeun,” a familiar voice calls out. It’s Yujin, who’s seated at the front counter.

 

“Hi, Yujin,” Jungeun greets with a small smile.

 

“Hi,” Yujin replies, “how are you?”

 

Jungeun shrugs, walking up to the front counter, “I’ve been better.”

 

“Yeah,” Yujin says quietly, “I think we  _ all  _ could be doing a bit better… Anyway, how can I help you?”

 

Jungeun smiles, thankful for the topic change, “The puppy that Jiwoo saved. Is he still here?”

 

Surprise fills Yujin’s face, “Huh? Oh, yeah, he is. Would you like…”

 

“The adoption papers,” Jungeun says, “I want to adopt him.”

 

-

 

Jinsol’s exhausted. She’s been losing sleep because she’s been so worried about Jungeun and yet she’s still been going to work only to come back home and have to take care of Jungeun because the girl’s still too heartbroken to properly take care of herself.

 

Funnily enough, Jungeun’s been taking better care of Tulip than she has been taking care of herself.

 

(Jinsol thinks it’s because Tulip’s the only living thing that reminds Jungeun of Jiwoo.)

 

Today’s no different. She’s exhausted.

 

She walks through her front door and almost has a heart attack when she sees a small ball of fluff race towards her.

 

_ When did Tulip get so small? _

 

Jinsol closes the door behind her before the dog can escape, and reaches down to scoop the little bugger into her arms.

 

Tulip comes walking into her view a few seconds later.

 

_ Okay, this isn’t Tulip. _

 

“Jungeun? What is this?” Jinsol calls out as she walks to the kitchen, knowing that Jungeun will be sat there with her laptop open and a pen between her teeth (she’s been greeted by the same sight for the past month).

 

Jungeun looks up from her screen.

 

“That’s Peach,”

 

“Peach,” Jinsol repeats as the dog squirms in her arms. She lets it down and it goes bounding over to Jungeun, “You got another dog?”

 

“Yes,” Jungeun answers, “I’m probably going to go back to my place soon.”

 

“Are you sure?” Jinsol asks, “I mean… I don’t mind you staying.”

 

“Even with a puppy running around?” Jungeun asks with a small smile, scooping Peach into her lap.

 

“Yeah,” Jinsol shrugs, “at least he’s cute.”

 

“He is cute, isn’t he?” Jungeun replies, pressing a kiss to the puppy’s head, “It’s no wonder Jiwoo wanted to save him.”

 

“Wait…” Jinsol furrows her eyebrows, “she…?”

 

“She died saving Peach,” Jungeun mumbles.

 

“Oh,” Jinsol whispers, “ _ damn _ .”

 

Jungeun lets out a small laugh, nodding, “Damn,” she repeats.

 

“I’m sorry, I just—I don’t know how to reply to that,” Jinsol feels her face flame up as she takes the seat next to Jungeun.

 

“I wanted to blame him for Jiwoo dying,” Jungeun says as she pets Peach, “but… it wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t anyone’s fault, really.”

 

Jungeun holds Peach up, facing Jinsol.

 

“Besides, who can say no to this face?”

 

Jinsol laughs, looking up and finding her heart swell at the sight of Jungeun’s smile.

 

She bites her lip and looks away, “You can stay with me, even with Peach—just…”

 

“Just…?”

 

“You’re cleaning up after his  _ accidents _ .”

 

A laugh.

 

“Okay, Jinsol.”

 

—

 

Jungeun walks towards the gravestone, gripping the flowers in her hand tightly. She can already feel herself tearing up and tenses her jaw.

 

She stops walking and lowers herself down onto one knee. Pressing the flowers down against the soil, she sets it against the gravestone.

 

“Hey, Jiwoo,” she starts off in a whisper, “I’m sorry I haven’t visited earlier.”

 

“I’m sorry for a lot of things,” she mumbles, “I’m sorry for not having the guts to go back to our home, for not having the guts to sleep in our bed or to look at pictures of you. It’s just… It’s been hard… It’s been  _ really _ hard, actually—without you, I mean.”

 

“And I miss you. I miss you more than I thought I could ever miss someone, but I’m getting better… I think,” she pauses and stares at the words on the gravestone.

 

_ Kim Jiwoo _

_ 1999-2018 _

_ Here lies a beloved daughter, friend & lover _

 

Jungeun reaches into the small bag she brought. She pulls out a stack of polaroids.

 

“I wanted to show you some stuff,” she says, going through the pictures and placing them on the ground in front of her. She points at one of Peach, “that’s the dog that you saved.”

 

“I’m sure you’d be glad to know that he lived without a single scratch on him.”

 

Jungeun smiles, because she can imagine Jiwoo smiling brightly and clapping her hands excitedly at the news.

 

“I named him Peach—because it’s your favorite color,” 

 

She points at another picture, one of Peach laying on top of Tulip, the two of them fast asleep.

 

“Tulip’s taken him under her wing,” she says with a laugh, “he’s a handful, that one.”

 

Another picture. Jinsol’s trying to give Peach a bath and Jungeun captures the moment just as he jumped out of the tub.

 

Jungeun stares at the picture for a few moments.

 

“Jinsol’s been taking care of me since you left and I… I really appreciate her. I always did but—she’s been really kind and patient with me, even though I’ve been an ass to her more than a few times. She comes with me whenever I need to go back to the penthouse because she knows that I’d probably break down if I saw your peach-colored wall by myself.”

 

“I wish you’d have gotten to know her better,” Jungeun says, “you two were the most important people in my life. And now you’re gone so…”

 

… 

 

“So… I guess it’s just her, then…”

 

-

 

Jinsol’s hugged as soon as she enters her home. She gasps, “Jungeun?”

 

Peach paws at her ankle and Tulip jumps up on her thigh.

 

She ignores both of them, opting to wrap both arms around Jungeun’s waist as she feels the younger one tighten her hold.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing’s wrong,” Jungeun mumbles, “I just want to hug you.”

 

“Oh,” Jinsol replies, pressing closer to Jungeun’s body, “okay.”

 

“I visited Jiwoo’s grave today,”

 

“You did?” Jinsol asks, half of her surprise and the other half of her proud, “How do you feel?”

 

“Good,” Jungeun says, laying her head down on Jinsol’s shoulder, “really good. I—I left flowers there and showed Jiwoo some of the pictures I’ve taken since her passing.”

 

“You showed her Peach?”

 

“Of course I showed her Peach,” Jungeun smiles, “I showed her pictures of you, too—and it made me think about how grateful I am that you’re here for me… I know I suck at showing it, but I really am thankful for everything you’ve done for me.”

 

“There’s no need to thank me, Jungeun,” Jinsol hums, “I love you. It’s normal for me to care about you.”

 

“Still—” Jungeun says, pulling away to look at Jinsol’s face, “you didn’t have to let me basically  _ move in _ with you—not to mention the fact that I have two dogs.”

 

Jinsol keeps a small smile on her face, “The dogs grew on me,” she says with a shrug, finally turning her attention towards the two dogs that are still bustling about around her and Jungeun.

 

She looks back up at Jungeun, a playful smile on her lips, “However… you…? You still have some work to do—I’m not quite sure I like you yet.”

 

“ _ Hey! _ ”

 

**4 YEARS LATER.**

 

“Jungeun? I’m home!” Jinsol calls out as she enters the front door. She kicks off her shoes tiredly and takes her hair out of its tight bun, letting her black hair down as she rubs at the migraine pounding her skull. When she walks into the living room, she’s surprised to see Jungeun asleep on the couch.

 

Tulip and Peach, however, are  _ not  _ asleep, and they come rushing up to Jinsol.

 

When Tulip barks, Jinsol shushes her and sends her off with a pat on her back. The two dogs then run off with each other, leaving Jinsol with Jungeun.

 

She kneels down and reaches for the folded blanket on the other side of the couch, pulling it over Jungeun’s curled body.

 

“Jinsol?” Jungeun mumbles through her sleepiness.

 

“Yeah, it’s me,” Jinsol smiles, “what’s gotten you so tired?”

 

“Paperwork for the shelter,” Jungeun grumbles, reaching out for Jinsol and pulling the older girl down next to her, “I still don’t know how Jiwoo did it.”

 

Jinsol laughs, letting Jungeun’s body cuddle up against hers, the girl practically laying on top of her.

 

“You smell like cigarettes,” Jungeun grumbles with a frown.

 

“It wasn’t me smoking,” Jinsol replies, “I should probably go shower, though—”

 

“ _ No _ ,” Jungeun whines, pulling Jinsol back down when the girl tries to get up, “stay with me.”

 

“You just told me I  _ stink _ ,” Jinsol laughs, though she lays back down.

 

“It’s okay,” Jungeun nudges the side of Jinsol’s neck with her nose, “it’s just your clothes that smell, not you.”

 

Jinsol hums contently, “Should I take my clothes off, then?”

 

“ _ Jinsol _ .”

 

Jinsol laughs loudly and presses a kiss against her girlfriend’s temple.

 

The laugh had attracted Peach and Tulip, the two dogs running back out into the living room.

 

“Oh,  _ no _ ,” Jungeun grumbles just before the couch dips with the weight of the two dogs jumping up onto it.

 

They crawl ontop of Jinsol and Jungeun’s bodies as the girls let out squeals and laughs.

 

“Tulip, Peach get off— _ ow! _ —that was my boob!”

 

Jungeun feels her stomach start to hurt as she laughs, trying to fend off the licks from Tulip and Peach. Their tails smack against the back of the couch and Jinsol lets out a groan as Peach steps right on her stomach.

 

The two girl sit up, Jinsol’s arm wrapping around Jungeun’s waist from behind. Tulip and Peach bark excitedly when Jinsol and Jungeun start to pet them.

 

The chaos starts to calm down as a comfortable silence settles.

 

Jinsol speaks up after a few seconds.

 

“What are you going to do tomorrow?” 

 

“For Jiwoo?”

 

“Yeah,”

 

“The same thing I’ve been doing for the past three years,” Jungeun smiles, resting her head on Jinsol’s shoulders, “I’ll bring her flowers and show her some of my favorite polaroids.”

 

“You  _ have _ to show her the one of the mud tracks Peach made,” Jinsol says, “she’d love that story.”

 

“Oh, I will.”

 

…

 

“Jinsol?”

 

‘Yeah?”

 

“Do you want to come with me tomorrow?”

 

Jinsol freezes at the question. Jungeun’s always visited Jiwoo’s grave alone, and would spend the majority of her day alone, too—so Jinsol’s a little more than caught off guard. 

 

She turns her body towards Jungeun, “Jungie… are you sure?”

 

“I’m sure,” Jungeun smiles, “you can help me tell the story of the muddy paws.”

 

… 

 

Jinsol presses a soft kiss against Jungeun’s lips before pulling away with a smile. Her eyes are filled with love and adoration for the younger girl in her arms, and she’s glad to find the same thing reflected in Jungeun’s eyes.

 

“It’d be my pleasure.”


	3. Chapter 3

**NO MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH ENDING:**

 

 

 

 

 

 

The puppy in her arms lets out a whine.

 

Jiwoo hears the screech of car tires skidding across the road, but her eyes are still closed and she keeps them that way until she hears her name being called again. 

 

She opens her eyes, watching as one of the workers, Yujin, holds out a hand at the cars in the street to stop them. She hurries over to Jiwoo and carefully wraps an arm around the girl.

 

“Jiwoo, you almost got hit by that car,” Yujin states worriedly, eyes scanning the girl up and down to check for any injuries, “you’re lucky it managed to swerve out the way in time.”

 

Jiwoo gulps nervously and nods. The dog in her hand whimpers again and Jiwoo realizes she’s gripping the poor creature too tight. She loosens her hold as Yujin leads her back inside the shelter. 

 

“C—Can you take him?” Jiwoo asks, handing the small puppy over to Yujin, who eyes her with concern in her eyes.

 

“Sure,” Yujin nods, “are you alright?”

 

“Yeah,” Jiwoo gulps, “I’m going to call Jungeun and have her pick me up.”

 

“Okay,” Yujin replies. She’s about to leave, but pauses, “I’m really glad you’re okay, Jiwoo.”

 

Jiwoo lets out a shaky breath, “Me, too."

 

-

 

Jiwoo doesn’t outright tell Jungeun what happens on the car-ride back, but the girl’s shaky demeanor is enough to make her worried. She pulls into the parking lot and they’re silent on the way up to the penthouse. Jungeun wraps her arm around Jiwoo’s waist and feels the girl  _ trembling _ .

 

As soon as they walk into their home, Jungeun stops Jiwoo and stands in front of her, trying to make eye contact.

 

“Jiwoo, baby, what happened?” she asks gently.

 

Jiwoo frowns, though it’s more of a pout. She doesn’t offer anything up and it makes Jungeun’s worry increase tenfold.

 

“I was so scared when you called me,” Jungeun says, “what happened?”

 

“I…” Jiwoo mumbles, “I almost got hit by a car.”

 

“ _ What _ ?” Jungeun gasps, “How did you—”

 

“One of the new puppies ran out into the street and I went to get him,” Jiwoo explains quietly.

 

Jungeun stares, “Jiwoo, you could’ve  _ seriously _ gotten hurt—hell, you could’ve  _ died! _ ” 

 

“I know,” Jiwoo whimpers, “I know, and I”m sorry—I… I wasn’t thinking I just wanted the puppy to be safe but after I got back inside the shelter I realized I could’ve left you.”

 

She’s crying now, breathless as she tries to continue talking, “I wasn’t thinking, Jungeun—I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

 

“H—Hey…” Jungeun whispers, feeling guilty for having raised her voice. She takes a step forward and lets Jiwoo’s head fall onto her shoulder, embracing the girl tightly, “It’s okay. You’re here with me right now. You’re safe.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Jiwoo cries over and over.

 

Jungeun tears up, too, because even just the thought of not having the other girl in her life hurt.

 

“It’s okay,” she mumbles against Jiwoo’s shoulder as they hold each other tightly, “you’re alright.”

 

“I love you,” Jiwoo sniffles, leaning back to look at Jungeun through her tears, “I really, really love you.”

 

Jungeun smiles and nods, “I know, baby, I know,” she says quietly, “I love you, too.”

 

She uses her thumbs to wipe away Jiwoo’s tears, cupping the girl’s cheeks.

 

“Promise me you won’t be so careless in the future?” she asks in a whisper, “I don’t want to lose you.”

 

The statement makes Jiwoo tear up even more, “I promise. I  _ pinky  _ promise. Every type of promise, I—”

 

“Okay,” Jungeun laughs gently, leaning in and pressing her lips against Jiwoo’s lightly.

 

Jiwoo smiles at this, and then she turns her head as she hears excited paws pitter-pattering against the floorboards. 

 

Tulip comes barreling out of the office (where her bed is located now) and runs full-speed to Jiwoo, who lets out a giggle when the dog jumps up onto her, nearly toppling her over.

 

Jungeun hugs Jiwoo from behind as the younger girl pets the dog.

 

“We’re alright,” she whispers.

 

Jiwoo hums and turns her head so she can press a kiss against Jungeun’s cheek.

 

“We’re more than alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** at chuulip's wedding, tulip's the ring bearer.

**Author's Note:**

> **skip to chapter 3 if you want the happy ending  
> **read chapter 2 if you want the original/sad ending
> 
> ignore any mistakes i've made! 
> 
> twitter: @sxftmelody  
> curiouscat: @sxftmelody


End file.
